ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Yvon (Scorpium Ultra)
is the only female Scorpium Ultra from the older generation and daughter-in-law from the Tomoya Family, she was properly introduced in Ultraman One (season 4-5) as a focused character. Yvon dedicates herself with living an ordinary life on Earth, under the alias Sakura and after freeing herself from the effects of Voiderium, she becomes a powerful female blademaster and in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, she becomes responsible for the redemption of her husband. Within her Ultrawoman appearance, Yvon is alternatively referred to as The Sacrifice. History Past During her younger days, Yvon receives the legendary blade, Sunrium Blade from a terrestrial planet with similar naming. The Ultrawoman decides to live a peaceful life on Earth, under the alias Sakura and sealing the Sunrium Blade in an underground temple. Sakura begins on a voyage across the entire world, and through close interactions with different races and religions, she becomes vastly knowledgeable on the human culture and forging strong bonds with them. But Sakura was particularly fond of the Japanese culture and decided to continue residing there. Years passed, Sakura was saved by Virus from the rampaging Deletos, who introduced himself as Kai Tomoya and both of them fallen in love with their human forms. She ventured aboard across the world for the second time, now partnering with her lover Kai for almost a decade. The couple later ended up marrying, where Sakura becomes pregnant with their first son. Sakura was betrayed by her husband in their Ultra forms, who hated the disgusting side of humans. As a result, Sakura was forced to erase their existence to protect the universe and resisted the corruption from Voiderium and later on, she gave birth to Dark Sceptor and cultivating to him the right values. Ultraman One: Season 4-5 Yvon first appeared in episode 23 as a shadowy figure, entrusting him to meet Virus at Magium World. Following the restoration from Messiah, Yvon finally regained her freedom after Cure purified her before departing from Earth with Dark Sceptor. During the times spent in Planet Cure, she becomes a renowned blademaster through her conditioning while entrusting her skills to her son. Hearing the threat of Evil Messiah, she joined forces with the various Scorpium Ultras and those from Showa Universe against the aforementioned threat. Yvon ended up fusing with Cure, who regained his Ocean Form and joining forces with One Hexagonal and finally defeated Evil Messiah. Sometime later, Yvon returned to Earth with Sceptor. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil In this movie, she was warned about the threat of Ultraman Breaker and the dark Scorpium Ultras. She and Dark Sceptor later dealt with SnakeWheel, later on confronting Dark Miasma as Sakura. However, the dark giantess easily countered Yvon's powers and almost killed her as Lament Form. Realizing Miasma's weakness and the locals cheering her on, Yvon unlocked her Swordmaster Form and chased after Miasma, before destroying her at the rings of Saturn. Finally, she and Cure went to settle their feuds with Virus, but their fight was dragged into another universe. Return of the Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Yvon first appeared alongside Cure underneath the Atlantic Ocean on Earth, as both of them dealt with the rampaging Holoten. As Sakura, she reunited with Ren while observing his battles closely, where her son had become a protector. After teaming up against Refleza, Sakura and Ren will meet the returning Kai through an invitation. Despite becoming wounded, Sakura succeeded in preventing Kai and Ren from continuing their battle after Ren showed intense displeasure towards his father while they ended up fighting Hell-Death and Arrestor. Later on, Sakura convinced her son to forgive Kai before repairing her marriage with him, where the couple reminisced regarding their romantic past and joined forces with her husband, who finally believed in the humans for the first time to save their son from the hands of Moetargana. With assurance from Ren regarding the Earth's future, Sakura and Kai decide seeking their own peace through venturing overseas. At North America, both of them will face against Armoured Darkness and eventually encountering Uota, who reconciled with Kai. Hearing from Uota about the threat of Jugglus Reflector, they returned timely to Japan and saved Ren from the descend of Jugglus, but the four of them was easily defeated. She entrusted her husband to face against Jugglus, who unlocked his True Form through renewed determination. Seeing Kai was pushed into an adversity spot, Sakura and Kai becomes their Ultimate Forms respectively and assisted him with weakening Jugglus before Kai permanently killed his teacher through the Voiderium Final. The Tomoya Family was established after celebrating the victory, where Sakura revealed herself to be pregnant with Kai's daughter before bidding farewell to Uota, who engages in a friendly battle with Kai. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Yvon first appeared as Sakura, celebrating Ida's victory against Thermal Demaaga and approved her desire of becoming a protector, where her daughter successfully mastered harmonizing Curium Water and Voiderium. Yvon heard about the awakening of Guar Spectre, who returns back under the form of; Gina, Mold and Juda, bringing with them the revived Guar Army from Cure. And hence, Yvon joins her family for the upcoming threat, where she battled against Mold Spectre, who later merged with his siblings to recreate their demonic father Guar. Seeing the planet's future at state with their revived powerful underlings, the Tomoya family entrusted the ending of Guar through Ida, who succeeded through Purge Form after her childhood friends joined Ida as co-hosts with Yvon dealing against Gyeronia. During the arising threat of Evogargon, the Tomoya family ventured towards Planet Gurudo to safeguard the peaceful Alien Gold race as the crystallize beast was created by evil wrongdoers of their kind. Despite encountering Minous for the first time, Yvon sensed the determination from his younger sister and after giving Minous an intensive training, the Tomoya Family ended up entrusting her with the killing of Evogargon. Yvon ended up fighting against Absorber while Minous finished Evogargon through her Ore Form. During the finale, Yvon was among the older Scorpium Ultras to restore the imbalances caused by Vipermayu while entrusting the younger generation with eradicating the destroyer. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Yvon was firstly seen battling against Tregear near the Earth. While the Ultrawoman was capable of matching the former comrade of her husband in terms of raw power, Yvon suffered defeat after falling victim into the trickery of Tregear and was subsequently abducted to Planet Tenebris. This prompted Virus and their children to venture towards the aforementioned planet to save her. Upon their arrival, Kirisaki; the human disguise of Tregear held Sakura as a hostage. An enraged Kai charges at Kirisaki, before fighting each other as Virus and Tregear respectively while Ren and Ida become locked in battle with the Darkness Copies of; Rosso, Blu and Grigio. However, Sakura was freed after the three of them momentarily distracted their opponents. Immediately, she joined Virus as Yvon during the pursuit of Tregear. While the couple was overpowered by the true power of Tregear, Yvon ended up merging with Virus to even the odds before killing off Tregear while Sceptor had fused with Ida and ended Ultraman Gruebe Darkness, whose is the fusion of the darkness siblings. With peace returned at last and before returning to Earth, Yvon blessed Cure in his marriage with Atlanta. Cameo Appearances In Ultraman Geed the Movie, Yvon ventured to Geed’s Earth alongside Cure, Virus, One and Zero. She appeared to Riku and his friends as the mysterious girl, providing them with valuable advice against the threat of Gilbaris. Before leaving, she revealed her true identity and congratulated them. She was present fighting the Galactrons in the prologue. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Yvon appears in this crossover as Sakura, who wanted to stop the threat of Kumasaga but Virus told her to remain on Earth for their unborn daughter's safety which Yvon agreed. Personality Much of Yvon's qualities mainly demonstrated through her human form, Sakura. Sakura cultivated a strong sense of belonging on Earth. Sakura cultivates a deepened appreciation towards the wonders of the human world and an irreplaceable fond of the cultural aspects of human civilization; especially towards the Japanese culture. Comparing with members of her kind, Sakura had fully integrated herself into living on the planet and as a result, she sees herself as part of the Earthlings. As such, Sakura remained tolerant of the negative aspects of the humans and believed that in the distant future, those sides from them will be completely overtaken through positive qualities. And hence on the aspect of "perception", she excelled in persuading others when coming into conclusions through her judgments from an unbiased viewpoint and staying neutral toward conflicts, as Sakura prefers to compromise and deeming them as unnecessary in life. ---- Within the presence of humans, Sakura proves herself as an optimistic demeanor and bringing warmth to them through her compassion. She felt a rightful sense of enlightenment and empowerment from humans after interacting with them for almost a century and wished to discard her status as an Ultrawoman. ---- The love towards Virus was described with a heart of "fullest devotion", being the only person who truly understood the emotions from her husband as an antagonist and at the same time, recognizing the painful conclusion which Virus has derived into. Sakura outright believed the idea of "forgiveness", giving her the sheer resolution into redeeming Virus from his past atrocities and restoring the relationship with Virus, who greatly loved Sakura in a similar fashion and convincing her entire race to forgo their hostility towards her husband. ---- Within the Tomoya Family, Sakura took the role of a meditator and treating the siblings of Virus like her own. For instance, Sakura harbored immense respect towards Cure and forging an unbreakable "brotherly-like bond" which Virus sometimes grew envious of and expressing his jealousy into the form of comedian arguments through a positive aspect and strengthening the relationship between the three. Meanwhile, Sakura was often an advisor towards their younger sister Minous, who sees Sakura as an elder sister with their deepened bonds. She exhibited the qualities of a "loving mother" through the upbringing of positive values, which mainly inspired Virus to improvise himself as a father. She once showed an overly-concern towards Dark Sceptor and Ida, before coming to support their decisions. ---- Despite her gentle nature, Sakura developed a sense of dominance through her Ultra identity where she preferred to induce fear into her foes with her mighty strength and living to her status as a powerful blademaster. On a positive light, Sakura viewed that in the form of changing determination into power but as Swordmaster Form, she fought in an elegantly way that represented herself better. As Sakura, she resorted to belligerent means when provoked to safeguard herself. Also, she was fortitude-willed when coming to bear sufferings to resist Voiderium. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item': Willpower or Sunrium Blade **'Process': A blue background of amber crystal shards is created, with blades raining around Sakura and engulfing her afterward. Yvon then raises from a dark green tunnel. *'Grip Strength': 85,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 170,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 650 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Her lifeforce is connected with her Sunrium Blade, anything happened to it will greatly affect Yvon. As Swordmaster, Yvon should only use the form for a short period. Features Her main colors are pink and orange, with yellow, added as her Swordmaster, which changes to crimson red and dark green as The Sacrifice. She had twin line stripes throughout her entire body, alternating between her main colors for each form which intersects like a V on her lower body. She had yellow small crystals present on her arms and legs serving as cutter blade organs known as Yvon Bracers, while the ones at her chest looked like a V covered with plating that serves as her protectors, giving her extra protection. Yvon possesses a circular color timer and a triangular beam lamp that glows white (changed to light red as The Sacrifice) and looked more muscular as the said form. Her skin provides Yvon resistance to anything as long as her strength is sufficient. Furthermore, she gains a pair of angelic wings as Swordmaster Form and looked more angelic. Standard Abilities *'Strength': Despite her gentle demeanor, Yvon appears to be the strongest female Scorpium Ultras in terms of strength where it's seemingly described as on par with her husband as The Sacrifice. Forms - The Sacrifice= The Sacrifice Her default form, transformed after Virus shoved Voiderium into her body. She is permanently in this form although being purified, granting Yvon much greater strength and being powerful than female ones of her kind. The form's original purpose is acting as a suicide bomber, and voiding off the entire universe's free will. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 92, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 184,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2.8 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 670 meters *'Burrowing Speed': 680 meters :;Abilities *'Original Power': Yvon’s original power is carried over to this form while greatly enhancing and having a negative hue. *'Willpower': Yvon has great willpower, this allowed her to resist Voiderium through electric shocks, and continue to retain her conscious. Following her purification, she gains immunity to various vile substances. **'Voiderium Chain': When her blade resonated with her strong will of resisting Voiderium, it transformed into a chain in exchange for freedom. This chain circles around her body to allow her Voiderium to be controlled and preventing it from taking over herself. Sometimes the chain will produce painful electric shocks to function at best，the chain returned to the Sunrium Blade after being purified. *'Telekinesis': Yvon has telekinesis as well, able to control foes mentally temporary. This ability allows for long-distance communication and linking her memories with Virus, while Virus can do the same. Also, she could erase the memory of others at a widespread, an unique power she possesses. *'Blade Manipulation': Being the manipulator of blade, Yvon excels in the use of Lepídeskinesis. **'Yvonium Aura': Yvon can cover herself with an aura of energy blade shards to empower herself or become impervious to attacks. She can greatly reduce the damage caused to the environment with this ability as her assets. Activating the aura's true power allows her becoming Swordmaster Form. **'Yvonium Sharder': Yvon can rapidly release blade shards from both hands, and sending them slicing through her hands with great power. ***'Repulsion': The blade shards can come together, creating an energy shield and repelling back an enemy attack. **'Yvonium Bringer': Yvon shatters the ground and releasing a shockwave of energy blades and striking the opponent. **'Yvonium Tear': Yvon dashes towards foes while changing her hands to energy blades and tearing about their body. :;Weapons *'Sunrium Blade': Yvon's personal weapon, where most of her attacks come from and is able to manipulate powers relating to the force of nature. **'Reflective Surface': The Sunrium Blade is a mirror naturally, having a reflective surface, allowing Yvon to reflect an enemy attack. Yvon only realises this when losing against Dark Miasma, which was necessary to counter her attacks. **'Defensive Move': The blade can simply be used to slice through attacks, acting as a barrier for defensive purposes. **'Yvonium Blast': A beam of blue light, pushing back foes with tremendous strength. **'Yvonium Fireball': A ball of fire erecting from her blade, burning foes upon impact. ***'Yvonium Voltage': Yvon slams the ground with her blade, and erecting a lightning shockwave from the ground and striking her foes. ***'Yvonium Drawer': Yvon charges the Sunrium Blade with energy, and delivers a powerful drawing slash. ***'Yvonium Eclipse': Erects a crescent-shaped energy blade and throws it at foes. ***'Yvonium X': Yvon slices an "X" shaped cut on foes, mortally wounding them. ***'Yvonium Quick': Yvon accelerates at fast speeds while slashing foes multiple times with the blade. ***'Yvonium Spiral': A powerful jet of water to push back foes, soothe wounds or calming down aggressive foes. Can be used on herself as well. As Swordmaster, she can use a stronger variant by channeling water from the oceans. ***'Yvonium Jamming': A corkscrew jamming attack by thrusting the Sunrium Blade in front. ***'Yvonium QuakeSand': Inserts the Sunrium Blade in the form, surroundings foes with mud to trap them before delivering electric shocks. ***'Yvonium Rainbow': Yvon's most powerful attack with the blade in this form, Yvon gathers the power of rainbow, concentrating it, firing a very powerful prismatic rainbow beam towards foes. Can destroy them in one hit. :;Special Moves *'Sacrifium Sun-Beam': A beam of dark pink energy where she fires in a plus style. *'Sacrifium Burst': A burst of energy from her palms, able to create medium-sized explosion. *'Sacrifium Flesh': A binding light emitted from her eyes, can be used to bind foes. *'Sacrificum Waver': A wave of energy from her both hands, use to stun the movements of foes, push them back as well. *'Sacrifium Arrow': Energy arrows from her palms. :;Physical *'Yvon Kick': A dark kick attack, dark green shockwave is seen. **'Spinning Drill Kick': Yvon spins around like a drill to gather dark green energies and kicking the enemy with great force, able to pierce through their bodies. *'Yvon Punch': A punching attack. **'Yvon Bang': Charging her hands with dark green energies, she can deliver an extremely powerful chop to her foes. **'Yvon BackChop': A painful chop to her opponent's back. *'Enhanced Speed': Yvon can temporarily travel and accelerate at extremely high speeds. *'Yvon Neck Tighten': A move that involves Yvon strangling her foes and temporary causing paralyse towards them. *'Yvon Pinning': A move that involves Yvon using her arms and legs to pin down tougher foes with her great strength. :;Combination *'Sacrifice Combo': Yvon can combine her beam finisher with others Ultras to make it more powerful. *'Triple Combo': A combination move with Cure and Virus. Virus first voids off the free will of foes with Voiderium, with Yvon delivering multiple slash attacks with her blade. Cure then finishes the move, destroying them with a powerful splash of Curium Water. **A tag team version involves Yvon finishing the attack with a drawing slash attack, with Dark Sceptor and Virus delivering slicing move respectively while Cure fires a splash of Curium Water. - SwordMaster= SwordMaster Yvon’s Ultimate Form, unlocked during the fight with Dark Miasma. *'Grip Strength': 130, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 260,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 950 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6.5 :;Abilities *'Powers from The Sacrifice': Yvon possesses stronger versions of attacks as The Sacrifice in this form. *'Angelic Wings': Yvon has a pair of angelic wings in this form. This allows her to flight without any hand movements. **'Angelic Donation': Yvon can donate her light to others with these two wings. **'Sonar Repulsion': Using her angelic wings and spinning herself at great speeds, Yvon can repel any form of evil sonar waves and Dark Miasma's powers. **'Power of Positive': Yvon can absorb any forms of positive energy or emotions to empower herself. Yvon can decrease negative emotions with this power. Used to break free from Dark Miasma spell. **'Sonar Melody': Wave of sonar energy to paralyze foes. **'Angelic Lightning': Unleashing powerful lightning bolts from her angelic wings. *'Blade Manipulation': Her blade manipulation power is more powerful as Swordmaster. **'Yvonium Barrage': Slightly weaker version of the Yvonium The Final, without the Sunrium Blade. Still as destructive. Used to finish off Dark Miasma, and released as full-body radiation instead. **'Yvonium Mirage': Utilizing blade shards of mirrors, acting as a wall to block attacks, to confuse opponents or to travel to another dimension. **'Yvonium Dragon': Yvon creates 7-8 dragons (Max:40) of Yvonium Energy from the Sunrium Blade. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. ***'Yvonium Cutter': The dragons signature ability, being able to release energy blade cutters rapidly from their mouth. ***'Yvonium Spearium': The mystical energy of the dragons, which involves them erecting twin energy-duplications of the Sunrium Blade from their hands sending piercing through the target. **'Sunrium Blade': Yvon’s personal weapon, carried from Normal Mode, it’s now charged with lightning, making it more deadly. ***'Yvonium The Final': Yvon’s strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra, Yvon infuses her energy into the Sunrium Blade, and releasing a barrage of energy swords from the blade, which possesses the power to destroy anything in her path. ***'Yvonium Exceed': Yvon charges the blade with immense energy with mana, and launching the blade at foes, delivering a powerful energy piercing move. ***'Yvonium Violet': Yvon charges the blade with prismatic energy and Ultraviolet light from space, and shooting an extremely powerful energy stream from it. ***'Yvonium Thermal': Yvon first releases powerful blizzard winds from the blade, creating a freezing-cold environment, which slows down her foes. Afterward, Yvon releases multiple gigantic fireballs from the ground and burning anything it hits. :;Special Moves *'Yvonium Sun Stream': Yvon consolidates the power of positive thoughts and firing a golden stream with her hands in L style. }} Trivia *In an original plan, her identity was to remain unknown and only appearing briefly as a shadowy figure in Virus and Dark Sceptor's memories, while being sealed at an unknown place and not a Scorpium Ultra, and known under the alias "The Sacrifice". *Her name "Yvon" is the masculine form of the word "Yvonne", signifying her status as a strength-type female Ultra and having a Nordic origin. *Yvon prefers to stay in her human form Sakura than her Ultra Form. *Her interest with staying on Earth is shared with Lila. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus